When in Doubt
by HetaPox
Summary: AU. Apparently Antonio has been seeing a girl at a night club behind Lovino's back! How does the Italian react to this? And Gilbert's more than willing to help … somehow. Spamano with some sort of Prumano.


**Warning** –

This is a story based on yaoi, meaning, boy x boy. If you don't like yaoi, then I suggest you don't read this. There is also the use of colourful language coming from Lovino's mouth, and the overuse of the words 'awesome' and 'un-awesome' by a certain albino.

There is also cross-dressing involved! Like, a boy dressing up as a girl. If you don't like that stuff either, then you probably should leave this story alone, since it's mainly about a certain cross-dressing nation (who is human in this oneshot).

Also, there are literally only four characters mentioned in the oneshot. The main pairing mentioned is Spamano, but there is also a … _slight_ hint of Prumano. I just couldn't help but add Prumano in it since I like that pairing also!

**Important** –

Well, I never really thought of what age they would be in this story … I assumed them to be around 17 or 18 while I was writing this. I don't know if teenagers at that age are allowed to go to night clubs or not, but let's just say they can.

**Author's Note** –

Hi, I'm back again! This oh-so-original idea came to my head in the middle of doing an assignment in class … I don't which subject, but the idea came to me suddenly and my friend (who is called Onigiri ['riceball' in Japanese]) literally shook her head and face-palmed. I can't blame her; I get story ideas during the times when I should be concentrating in class, ha-ha!

Anyway, like I said before, _very_ original story … I hope you notice my sarcasm. But I wrote this anyway because I just felt like it. Let's just leave it at that, yes?

But just enjoy this oneshot anyway! I'm horrible at writing fluff but … bear with it, please?

* * *

He really trusted Antonio, he really did.

Or well, he did _before_; now he wasn't so sure.

See, Lovino Vargas started dating the Spanish man for a little over a year already (he was actually quite surprised that Antonio even _remembered_ the exact time they started dating) and they had made a promise that they wouldn't lie to each other no matter what (although white lies were acceptable).

Lovino did his side of the deal. He never lied, and even if he tried to (n-not saying he ever did!) Antonio could always see past him anyway. But Lovino really was an excellent liar to others!

… That wasn't really something to be proud of, but that's beside the point!

The problem was, Lovino was starting to doubt his boyfriend (funny how they're both boyfriends, huh … although Antonio did mention once that Lovino should be labelled as a girlfriend. He received a good beating for saying that). How he could doubt his boyfriend, one would ask. Well …

~ **flashback** ~

"Yo, Lovi!"

The Italian spun around to scowl at the approaching figure. "Who gave you the fucking permission to call me 'Lovi', potato bastard's brother?"

'Potato bastard's brother' – or Gilbert Beilschmidt if you really needed to know his name – put his hands up, looking confused. "What? Toni calls you that all the time though! And 'potato bastard's brother' is such an un-awesome name! Call me something more epic at least!"

"I can call you whatever I like, fucker," Lovino snapped back. "And only the tomato bastard can call me Lovi because he just _can_!" He crossed his arms and huffed. "Now tell me what the hell you want and get out of my sight soon after. It's probably not even fucking important anyway."

The German shrugged. "Well, I was going to tell you about Toni when he hangs out with me and Franny at the night club and I thought you might be interested in what he does there." Lovino raised his eyebrow. "It's not important to me and if you don't want to hear it—"

"Spill it or I'll fucking slit your throat," the Italian interrupted, growling. Gilbert smirked at the response and seemed more than eager to spoil the news.

"Heh, well you see," he began, "you already know that we all have an awesomely awesome time when we're at the night club, but Toni's always un-awesomely bored when he's there!" He waved his hands around wildly to … somehow explain Antonio's un-awesomely-bored-ness. "It's like he's inhuman or something!"

Lovino rolled his eyes and face-palmed visibly, trying his very best to resist the urge to sock the German in the face. He already knew about this. Antonio asked Lovino at times whether he could go to the night club without Lovino around, and to be honest, Lovino didn't really care. The Spaniard never really enjoyed his time there, but his friends did, and well … he just had to put up with it for making friends like the potato bastard's brother and the pervert in the first place. "… Is that all you wanted to tell me?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Gilbert shook his head, grinning. He seemed to notice Lovino's annoyance. "Not at all! But anyway, while me and Franny are all in night club mode Toni starts hanging out with all the chicks at the place and stuff! They all like him and—"

"Wait, wait, wait." Lovino gave him a narrowed look. "So what you're trying to tell me is … Antonio making friends with girls at a night club is a problem? He's not even straight anyway so I don't know why you're worrying when I don't even give a shit—"

"Ah, but lately Antonio's been coming to the night club heaps of times with us because he met this super-cute and nearly-as-awesome-as-me girl!" Gilbert cut in, wagging his finger in front of the Italian. Lovino immediately froze and took everything the German said afterwards. "He even goes there by himself without us! Did he ever tell you that?"

Lovino didn't know how to respond. Was the potato bastard's brother actually serious? He knew that Antonio was going to the night club more often, but the Spaniard always told him that he was going with his friends. Since they did promise never to lie to each other, Lovino didn't mind and let him do as he wished.

Was he … lying?

The German looked slightly worried, even going as far as poking Lovino's cheeks, knowing oh-so-well that the Italian hated it when he did that. "Hey, dude, you look _really_ un-awesome with that weird face you have."

Lovino slapped the hand away quickly. "I-I'm fine!" he insisted. "B-but who's this girl he meets all the time?"

Gilbert looked highly amused at Lovino's demand. "I actually don't know her name and all, but she's really nice and awesome and she and Toni always have fun together by dancing and everything at the club and I've never actually seen him so happy—"

"What the _fuck_?!" The albino jumped, startled at the sudden outburst by the Italian. Lovino didn't notice as he started raging. "So he thinks that he can use my trust in him to fucking go and cheat on me with another girl—"

"I don't know if they're dating though!" Gilbert pointed out. "But they do act like it—"

"If he really didn't want to fucking date me anymore then he could've just told me!" the Italian finished, the anger dying in his eyes all of a sudden. "He could've just fucking told me …" He was muttering now.

Nothing could match the shocked expression in Gilbert's eyes. "Whoa, hold it there!" he exclaimed, patting the Italian's back awkwardly. "You're giving up already?! That's so un-awesome of you, and I thought you were better than that!"

Lovino gave him a murderous glare. "You don't get it!" he snarled. "We made a promise – no, fuck that, we made a freaking _covenant_ saying that we wouldn't lie to each other! I fucking followed that _covenant_ and now what? _He_ doesn't? If that's the case, we're through—"

"No you two are not!" Gilbert interrupted, jumping up and down. "Since I was the only one out of me and Franny who saw Toni with the girl I thought up of an awesome plan to get revenge!"

At this, Lovino's short-lived depression vanished and was rapidly replaced with a sadistic sort of excitement. "What is it?"

"Well, if you really want this to work, you have to do as I say …" Gilbert frowned. "And no arguing! Everything has to go according to _my_ awesome plan, so you can't question anything I tell you to do!" He leaned towards Lovino and a grin was soon plastered on his face. "Are you up for it, Lovi~no?"

A plan? Sounded fun. Lovino scowled. "Of course I fucking am!"

~ **flashback end** ~

… And that was how Lovino ended up standing in front of a mirror in a dress.

No, he was not kidding, he was _literally_ in a dress.

He didn't feel 'up to it' anymore.

"Why the fuck did I even agree to this …" Lovino mumbled to himself as he tugged at the clothes he was wearing. It was fairly simple, actually. The top half of the sleeveless dress was a solid orange-yellow, while the bottom half was flare-y, with black with the orange-yellow polka-dotting around it. He was wearing a necklace that bore a solid ribbon on it and his shoes—no, _heels_, were bright orange.

What annoyed him was how short the dress was. It was a little above his knees and Lovino felt like as though every time he bent down (even just a little) anyone could see the underwear that was underneath.

Oh, and just so you know, he wasn't wearing boxers. One can probably guess what he was wearing to replace the boxers instead.

He was also wearing a wig. The wig matched his hair colour, but was long and curly and it reached down just below his shoulders. His curl wouldn't get in the wig no matter how hard he tried, and he refused to let Gilbert help him tuck it in because _God knows what will happen_—

"Hey, you done in there?" The Italian could hear Gilbert's yell from just outside the albino's bathroom. Yes, he was in the potato bastard brother's (the house also belonged to the potato bastard too but Lovino really, _really_ didn't want to think about him) house.

"Yeah, yeah, just wait a fucking moment!" Lovino shouted back, then, after looking at his appearance once more (he _had_ to check himself again, okay? He wasn't acting girly or anything!), slowly opened the door after a short period of stumbling and trying to walk in heels.

The German was right outside, and once the door was opened he had put himself directly in front of Lovino, observing him with a very thoughtful expression. The Italian couldn't help but feel more conscious of himself. He thought he looked fairly decent, but he wasn't sure about Gilbert's opinion.

Gilbert tapped his chin. "Hmm … you _so_ have the legs of a girl. Dunno if that's awesome or not."

Lovino blushed fiercely at that. "The fuck? I don't have the legs of a fucking girl! I'm only dressing like this because it's part of your so-called 'awesome' plan, okay? Now tell me what I'm going to be doing in this fucking dress anyway!"

"We're going to test to see whether Toni's as straight as a pole or not, actually!" Gilbert declared. "Basically you two have been dating for a long time now, and Toni's always saying how much he loves you and all, so to prove this you go to the night club and seduce him and see if it works!"

As if wearing the dress wasn't a stupid idea enough.

"_What_?!" The shock and horror of even _going _to the _night club_ of _all_ places he could even _go_ to carry out such an _already-stupid_ plan!

… The italics were most _definitely_ necessary to emphasise Lovino's feelings.

Gilbert gave him an all-too-confused look. "What's so shocking about the plan?" he asked, frowning momentarily. "I think it sounds awesome!"

Lovino rolled his eyes. "Look, I know you're trying your best to fucking help and all, but _seducing_ him? Like I would even do something as shitty as that! We have to go to a _night _club! And seducing is for _girls_!" He shook his head wildly.

"But you _are_ a girl!" Gilbert pointed out, earning a murderous glare from the Italian. "I mean, _dressed _as one, but that still counts, just 'cause it can!" He shrugged. "But anyway, seducing him is the only way to see if he actually loves you or not! Maybe he's just hanging out with that chick 'cause you never go to the night clubs with him anyway and he's lonely."

Well … Lovino guessed that made sense. After all, Antonio did ask numerous times whether he could go to the night club with him, but Lovino always refused, always snapping something back like, 'Night clubs are for dickheads!'

"… Fine," the Italian muttered, and Gilbert immediately brightened up more. "But I still want to check if Antonio prefers that girl over me or not, so I was thinking we could edit your 'awesome' plan a bit …"

Gilbert grinned. "Hmm, sure, but we'll talk about that after we put on your make-up!"

"… Oh, _fuck_."

* * *

Lovino could tell that Gilbert was more than eager to carry out the new plan that the Italian himself drew out. The boy couldn't help but feel a bit happy that Gilbert was actually being _nice_ to him for once, which was something the German rarely did. He didn't know why Gilbert was being nice to him, though. Not that he cared about the reason.

They were at the night club, searching around for any signs of Antonio. Lovino worried that the Spaniard may have went to another night club instead, but Gilbert insisted that Antonio only ever went to this particular one.

The plan, although not something Lovino _really_ wanted to do, so far seemed alright. Lovino had himself wrapped around Gilbert's left arm, pulling the best possessive-looking face he possibly could to make it appear as though he and the albino were dating.

Yes, you heard right. They were pretending they were _dating_.

The very thought of dating Gilbert made Lovino feel uncomfortable and awkward. Sure, Gilbert wasn't _that_ bad-looking (unlike his big fat potato bastard of a younger brother) but he would much _definitely_ prefer to be clutching on to Antonio's arm instead.

Gilbert seemed to be enjoying it, though. _'Heh, probably because he's never dated someone in his life, the forever-alone bastard,'_ he assumed in his head. _'And since he doesn't want to be called potato bastard's brother, forever-alone bastard is the only other option.'_

"Okay, if you see Toni first, tell me, yeah?" Gilbert asked as he glanced around the club. "He should be here by now, so keep an eye out."

"What do you think I'm doing …" the Italian murmured, rolling his eyes. He was surprised that the albino even heard what he was saying despite the loud chattering from the other teenagers present in the night club with them.

Gilbert tutted in a disapproving manner. "You're not following the plan, _Romana_," he said with a frown. "You're supposed to speak in a girly voice, remember? Imagine a girl speaking with a man-voice! How un-awesome!"

Lovino gritted his teeth and forced his voice to sound ten billion octaves higher (okay, that was exaggeration, but it was necessary to exaggerate). "Does this sound better, _Gil_?"

The albino looked very entertained, which only pissed Lovino off further. "Gilly would sound so much better, but I guess I'll let Gil work too." He paused and suddenly exclaimed, "I see him!" Before Lovino knew what was going on, Gilbert had undone himself from the Italian's grasp and began dragging him towards the direction where Antonio apparently was. "Let's go and initiate the awesome plan!"

Suddenly, Lovino felt really nervous. What if the plan didn't work? What if Antonio really was straight and preferred the girl over him? Or what if Antonio found out that it was Lovino dressed as a girl and started laughing about how stupid the Italian was?

Before he knew it, Antonio was in full view of his sight. Lovino could see his bright smiling face as he was chattering away with … a girl. Lovino's jealousy increased dramatically when he saw her. She had short blonde hair that was just above her shoulders, and on her head she wore a large green ribbon that was tied to the side. Her eyes were a shining emerald-green.

She wore casual clothing which consisted of a dark purple t-shirt with leopard printing on it and short jeans. Her sneakers were dark-green, and Lovino was forced to admit that she really did look pretty.

"Toni!" Gilbert called out loudly, waving his free arm in the air. Lovino silently wished that he could turn back time and change everything so that he wouldn't end up in this mess. He should've disagreed – what was he thinking? "Over here!"

Antonio turned at the sound of his voice and his eyes fell towards the German. "Gil!" he said cheerfully. He patted to the empty seat next to him. "Sit over here!"

The girl also glanced their way and gave them a warm smile. Lovino tried to get angry at her for the fact that she would _steal Antonio away from him_, but couldn't bring himself to. She looked nice and friendly and Lovino was wondering if she really was that bad …

… Of course she was! She was stealing his boyfriend away from him! He couldn't allow that!

Gilbert brought Lovino along as he plopped himself on the seat. The albino told Lovino to sit on the chair next to him using the name 'Romana', which was apparently Lovino's 'girl name'. Antonio's eyes narrowed as he looked at Lovino. "Who's this, Gil?" he asked curiously.

The German beamed. "Oh, you mean Romana over here?" He patted the Italian's head, and he did his best not to scowl and whack it away. "She's my girlfriend, of course!"

Lovino felt really uncomfortable under Antonio's unblinking gaze.

"She's _so_ cute!" the girl with Antonio cried, getting off her seat and dashing up to Lovino, which startled him greatly. "Nice to meet you, Romana! My name's Bella!" She extended her hand.

Bella, huh? Lovino forced a smile – which was something he _never_ did, so he wasn't surprised when he saw Gilbert's eyes flash with a bit of shock – as he took her hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you too …" he said, his voice still in that girly voice that he had practiced with Gilbert a million times before they went to the club.

Antonio laughed. "Gil, I congratulate you for finally getting a girlfriend!" he told the albino. "You two look really cute together, you know?"

The Spaniard's words made Lovino wince, and he was glad that no one saw his hurt action. He had to tell himself repeatedly that Antonio was only talking about _Romana_ and Gilbert, not _Lovino_ and Gilbert.

Gilbert's proud face fell at Antonio's words. "What do you mean, _finally_ get a girlfriend?" he whined. "I've had _heaps _of girlfriends before! I just never introduced them to you! Sheesh, only un-awesome people don't have lots of girlfriends!"

Lovino didn't know what happened to him. The second Gilbert finished talking, he started giggling.

_Giggling_. Giggling was for girls! What the fuck was he doing?

… But it was funny! After all, Gilbert was pretty much calling himself un-awesome. Everyone knew he had never dated anyone in his life, and the reason not being because of his looks, but his narcissistic personality.

The albino's stunned silence was quickly replaced with a cackle. "Aw, lil' Romana found it funny! That's so cute and awesome!" He turned to Antonio. "Say, Toni, d'you mind if I take your pretty little girlfriend with you to the dance floor for a moment?"

Good, at least Gilbert remembered to follow the plan. Lovino silently thanked him when he saw that Bella looked happy to join Gilbert in dancing.

But he felt his heart clench when Antonio didn't correct Gilbert's use of the word 'girlfriend'. "Sure, go ahead!" he said brightly. "I'll take care of Romana for you, then! She won't get jealous of you being with Bella, will she?" he added, worried.

"Psh, of course not!" was Gilbert's reply. "She's awesome enough to know that I'm totally all for her and stuff! Let's go, Bella!"

When they were gone, Lovino felt like the atmosphere had turned ten times more awkward. He didn't know if Antonio felt the same. He let out a sigh. Time for him to carry out the rest of the plan. It was now or never. He had to know the truth.

"Is it okay if we go out for a moment?" Lovino asked, blinking innocently at the Spaniard. "I need a bit of air since it's stuffy in here."

Antonio's gaze returned to him and he nodded, the smiling never leaving his face. "Sure!"

They left to the back of the night club. Lovino knew that the front was packed with teenagers hanging outside in big clusters, and he really didn't want others seeing him as he did his part of the plan. After all, Lovino really wasn't much of a social person, and embarrassing himself in public was the worst thing that could possibly happen.

The Spaniard didn't seem to mind going out the back way. Outside, Lovino leaned against the nearest wall, watching as Antonio did the same next to him. He glanced up at the sky. "So, I'm a bit curious …" he began. "But how did you and Gil meet?"

Lovino gulped. He didn't really think of a story beforehand (he mentally slapped himself), so he quickly made one up on the spot. "Well … I saw him at the park," he lied. "He was looking for something, and I decided to help him find whatever he was looking for. After that we started talking more often and … yeah …"

"Ah, that's cute!" Antonio commented, and Lovino blushed. "What was he looking for, though?"

Shit. What was he supposed to say? "… His pet bird," he said quickly. "It was missing for a while and Gil was freaking out so he went to the park first to find him."

Lovino was glad that Antonio actually bought his story. The Spaniard nodded and there was silence between the two of them. To be honest, Lovino was feeling more and more scared that the plan wouldn't work … or well, _would_ work, if he really did find out that Antonio really did prefer girls.

But how else was he supposed to find out if all he was doing was standing there and doing nothing?

He exhaled. Here goes nothing.

The surprise was evident on Antonio's face when the Italian moved to face himself directly in front of the Spaniard with a determined look. "Eh?"

"You know," Lovino purred, feeling embarrassed for acting like this but hiding it, "Gil never told me that he had a really handsome Spaniard as a friend."

Antonio blinked, looking confused. "Um … thank you?" The confusion was replaced by shock when Lovino had placed his hands on the Spanish boy's shoulders. "What are you doing?"

Lovino hummed instead of replying as he brought his face closer and closer to the Spaniard. Just when their noses were pretty much touching each other Lovino whispered, "Oh, you know very well what I'm doing."

"W-what, no I don—" Antonio's words were cut off when Lovino leaned forward and connected their lips together. Antonio was then frozen to the spot as the hands on his shoulders were wrapped around his neck as Lovino brought him closer to deepen the kiss.

To Lovino it still felt like every other time he and Antonio kissed: _heaven_. The Spaniard was the only person who could ever make him feel like that, and because of that, he would _never_ let Antonio go, no matter what happened.

It made Lovino sound a bit … what did Kiku call it again? Oh, _yandere_.

But he honestly didn't really care.

The only thing different about the kiss was that Antonio wasn't responding to it. It would've made Lovino feel disappointed if he didn't remember that he was actually dressed up as a girl in disguise. Slowly, the Italian moved back and panted slightly as he curiously watched Antonio's reaction.

Pure surprise was what he was met with. "R-Romana?" he stammered. "Why did you do that?"

Lovino shrugged. "Maybe because I find you more attractive than Gil?" He smirked and blinked, trying his best to look as … _seductive_ as possible. "Why didn't you respond, though?"

Antonio shook his head and lightly pushed Lovino away, a serious expression on his face. Lovino rarely ever saw the Spaniard in serious-mode, simply because he was _always_ happy when he was around the Italian. "I can't, because I'm already dating someone," he replied.

'_Yeah, you're dating that Bella girl, aren't you?'_ Lovino thought bitterly to himself.

"And before you ask," he continued, "it isn't Bella."

…

Oh.

_Oh._

"… Then who is it?" Lovino questioned quietly, looking at Antonio with an unwavering gaze.

"You don't know him," Antonio replied easily with a smile, "but he's my one and only cute little tomato … and my _corazón_, and I love him!"

'_My corazón, my corazón, my corazón._

'_He loves me.'_

Lovino felt his heart skip a beat. There was only one person who Antonio ever called his 'cute little tomato'. And now the Spaniard was even calling him his _heart_. In _Spanish_, too. And not only that, Antonio said he _loved him_.

Sure, the Spaniard had confessed his love many, _many_ times, but to hear him say it proudly in front of someone that Antonio thought was a stranger …

The Italian suddenly felt stupid and shameful. Why had he ever doubted his boyfriend in the first place? The promise they made … of course Antonio wouldn't break it! Lovino felt like he was living a dream. This wasn't exactly the outcome he wanted from the plan, but it was better than what he expected.

"Romana? Are you okay?" The concerned voice of Antonio snapped the Italian back to reality.

Lovino met the stare of the Spaniard and felt too happy to even know what to say. Instead he felt his eyes water and soon they fell down his face. He didn't know whether the make-up he wore on his face was ruining his face or not, but he sure as hell didn't give a shit anymore.

Of course, Antonio took the crying a different way. "I'm so sorry, Romana!" he exclaimed. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything, but—"

"Shut up, just shut up," Lovino interrupted, not even bothering to hide his voice anymore. The sudden change in voice obviously startled Antonio as realisation struck him in the face.

"L-Lovi?!" he stuttered, eyes wide. When the Italian nodded and looked away, Antonio's eyes grew even larger. "W … wha …"

"Can we leave the fucking chit-chat for later and kiss now?" Lovino asked, the tears still falling down his face. "I need to show you that I love you too, you tomato bastard."

Antonio seemed more than happy to do so.

And so they kissed … again. And again. And again.

They didn't know how long they went, but soon after they realised that they couldn't keep going on since by the time they stopped they were panting so heavily it hurt.

"Haah … Lovi …" The Italian glanced at Antonio as he spoke. "Why … did you dress up as a girl?"

… Did Lovino really want to answer that? Well, he didn't really mind telling the truth, anyway, although it was a bit embarrassing. He glanced away, cheeks growing redder than it already was. "I … I was jealous," he admitted.

Antonio frowned. "Jealous? Who are you jealous of?"

"… Gil … _bert_," he quickly added the last part of the albino's name, "told me that you were seeing a girl in the night club more often and … I just got jealous."

"A girl … as in Bella?" the Spaniard questioned. The look on Lovino's face told him everything. "She's only a friend though!" Antonio protested. "I already told you that I was going to the night club with my friends!"

Lovino crossed his arms. "How am I supposed to know that by 'friends' you weren't referring to the perverted bastard and the forever-alone bastard?"

"Forever alone- you mean Gil?" Antonio laughed at that. "Does he know that you were cross-dressing?"

"He was the one that told me about you and Bella in the first place," Lovino corrected. "_And_ he had the idea of me dressing up as a fucking girl."

Antonio beamed. "Well, you _do_ look really cute in it, Lovi!" The Italian blushed furiously in reply. "You should dress up like a girl more often!"

_WHACK!_

"Oww … that hurts, Lovi!"

Lovino huffed. "Then don't ever fucking say that again!"

* * *

Gilbert sipped on his straw, enjoying the taste of his chocolate milkshake. "So, how are you and the snappy Italian?" he asked.

Antonio leaned back in his chair and tapped his chin. "We're good!" he answered cheerily. "We had such a fun time last night at the club! He looks so cute in a dress!"

"Kesesese, tell me about it!" Gilbert agreed, but soon regretted his words the second he saw the smile on the Spaniard's face become forced.

"Hmm …" The atmosphere around Antonio seemed darker and more threatening all of a sudden. "Well, that will be the _only_ time you'll see _my_ Lovi in a dress, okay? If you make _my_ Lovi do anything silly for you or make him get the wrong idea _again_, I won't let you go. Are we clear?"

"Y-y-yes," Gilbert stammered, and the dark aura around Antonio abruptly changed back to a happy one. The albino almost died on the spot. Un-awesome!

"Well then!" Antonio clapped his hands together. "So … I guess you're single again!"

Gilbert slumped further into his chair at that, although his trademark grin was back in his face. "Yeah, but I can totally get someone to go out with me tonight at the night club 'cause no one can resist my _awesome_!"

Antonio laughed a bit whilst a thought swam in his head. _'You poor, poor soul …_'

* * *

**Author's Note** –

Firstly, thank you for reading the whole oneshot! I hope you somehow enjoyed this horrible excuse of a fluffy oneshot! If you enjoyed it, please write a review to express your, um … enjoyable-ness! If not, well … please tell me why! Feedback/criticism is greatly appreciated (I joined FanFiction simply because I wanted to improve on my writing skills)!

I'll probably be posting more oneshots, but I have a _whole truckload_ of somewhat-original (and I'm actually not kidding this time about the original part [I know, surprising right?]) story ideas that I've been writing for _years_ now! I have over ten and I hope that I'll somehow have the time to write and post all of them.

Oh, and for my previous/first oneshot … thank you for all the reviews and favourites! I would reply to the reviews that were on my story but a couple of them were anonymous. But thank you anyway! And every time I get an email saying someone added my oneshot to their favourites' list I literally jump around and get excited!

But this is getting out of topic. Thank you and yeah, see from me again soon?


End file.
